Abused
by ToxxicWishes71
Summary: After the messy murder of Chief Master Sergeant Gregg Sandoval, the case takes an unexpected turn, forcing McGee to bring up unwanted memories in order to protect himself against his revenge-seeking father. Mentions of child abuse and neglect. Please be warned. R&R. Rated M in case the story takes an unexpected turn as well!
1. The Thrill

**So, this story has a lot to do with McGee's dad. I'm unsure if they stated his dad's first name, but if anything, I put it as "John McGee". Also, I know his dad is an Admiral, but in this story he is not, so sorry!**

 **Hope you like it! Please R &R. **

0o0

"Daddy! Wait up!" Laughter filled the warm, July air as the eight year old attempted to catch up with his family. He had became momentarily distracted by a huge slug that his sister almost stepped on.  
His parents and sister stopped and laughed as he tried to slow down to a walk, but instead ran into a homeless man digging through the trash.  
His heart felt like it skipped a beat as he landed on his butt. He looked up at the tall man who was starring back at him, or so he thought since he couldn't see since his dark, chocolate brown hoodie shadowed his face, making him look terrifying in the young boy's eyes.

"S-sorry, sir!" He yelled back, a little too loudly. He pushed himself up, brushed himself off and avoided the man's eyes.

"Don't speak unless I tell you, you piece of- " The man suddenly stopped. He knew he was starring at him, but the small, barely lit street light hung above him, preventing him to see his face.

He looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. "Sorry, I-" He began noticing his dad walking up cautiously, but fast, as if he wanted nothing more but to get to him.

"I said don't speak! Listen to an adult when their talking to you!" The man raised his voice, and suddenly his dad forcefully turned the man around.

"Don't talk to my kid like that, you hear?" His dad yelled, and he was sure someone must of heard him.

He could see his mom motioning him to come to her. His sister stood behind her, looking terrified. He looked into his mother's bright brown eyes, who also looked terrified and it only made the situation seem more scary.

He tried to make his way past his dad and the man fighting, but suddenly felt tugged. He could hear her mother's scream. He felt like all the bones in his body broke as he slammed into the ground.

Barely able to open his eyes, he was able to see his dad fighting with the man still, but this time physically. His mother and sister were at his side crying and screaming. He tried to look back at his dad through glassy eyes, but everything seemed a blur. Soon, the screams seemed to fade into silence, and darkness devoured him.

0o0

"Tony, Bishop; Bag and tag. McGee, you go talk to the witnesses." Gibbs barked, watching the crowd increase in size. The murder of the Air Force officer had been in the center of Twin Lake Grounds, a very popular, well-known, and well-lit park. It was odd to have a murder taken place here, specially since it was in a neighborhood where many rich houses surrounded, and anyone should've known the general income of these houses must have security cameras around.

"You should've seen his face!" Gibbs heard Tony exclaim. He made his way towards him, giving him a head-smack and then ordered Bishop to check the neighbors and any possible security cameras they have installed. She gave a "Yes, Boss." and made her way across the street. Gibbs watched as Ducky pulled out the liver probe out of their latest victim.

"Time of death, Duck?" He ordered, not noticing that he interrupted one of Ducky's stories.

Ducky gave a long sigh and Tony chuckled as he knelt down to take pictures of the victim's wounds.

"Seems like our Victim died between 2200 and 2400 late last night." Ducky proceeded to examine the victim's wounds. "Got a name?" Gibbs questioned.

"No ID on him. Seems like his tag was ripped off. But, I'm sure his wife and children know." Ducky said, looking up at the witnesses that sat at the back of an ambulance truck.

"His family saw him die?" He groaned, but knew it was for the best. They could possibly help ID the bastard.

He shook his head then made his way to McGee who was walking back, notepad in hand.

"What'dya got McGee?" He ordered. His youngest agent looked up from what he was writing with bright green eyes.

"Seems like the family were out for a late night walk around 2300 last night, boss. The kid, Philip Sandoval, age eight, accidentally ran into a homeless guy digging in the trash. He's got a concussion, boss, but he was able to say the guy seemed angry and kept telling him not to speak unless told to." Gibbs watched as his McGee grimaced at what the boy had said, then looked back at his notes. "Said that he couldn't see the guy's face, but knew he was fairly tall, white and -" McGee gave a small smile as he read "Fat for a homeless man." McGee's smile faded as he continued, "Looks like our victim, Chief Master Sergeant Gregg Sandoval pushed the guy since he was holding onto his son. The guy then grabbed onto Phillip harder, throwing him to the ground. The mother and daughter were screaming for the guy and Gregg to stop, then saw the man pull out a knife and stab him multiple times." McGee gave a long sigh, "They also didn't see his face. Said he was wearing a dark brown hoodie that covered his face, but that's all boss."

Gibbs was silent for a moment, trying to absorb the information McGee had given. "How's the kid?"

"Small head injury, but he'll be fine." McGee gave a small smile as he placed the notepad and pen back into his pocket and pulled out his camera from his backpack that hung over his left shoulder.

"Alright, go with Bishop and help interview the neighbors." McGee nodded as he began walking past Gibbs. "And McGee!" Gibbs spoke louder this time, forcing McGee to turn around.

"Rule number thirty-five!" McGee nodded, "got it, Boss." He spoke, then made his way past the street as he watched the crowd.

It was always cases like these - messy and unorganized - that the killer always seemed to roam in the crowds, terrified if they found anything that could possibly link them to the crime they committed. And, seeing the death of this Sergeant, he wouldn't be surprised if the killer was still watching. It seemed like this guy thought prison was better then the streets.

Gibbs groaned, then took a sip of his coffee as he scanned the crowd, all shocked that such a crime could happen in their neighborhood.

0o0

He sat beside the dumpster that belonged to Johnny's Pizza Palace, smelling the sweet smell of warm, melted cheese and peperoni pizzas. His stomach growled.

He remembered when he was able to order a pizza and a beer. He never thought he would be able to miss simple things like that again. That is, until _he_ ruined his life, sending him to prison.

He felt a growl escape his lips, and he stood up, fighting the dizziness of not eating come with.

He wanted to kill him for ruining his life. He wanted revenge. He wanted him to see what he's done to him.

He began walking out of the alley as he watched a brown haired man walking along the side walk with a large box of pizza. He couldn't help but notice it looks like the man he killed at the park only last night.

He pulled out the name tag he still had in his pocket and gripped it tightly in anger. He wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline again, seeing that mother's face was priceless. But the boy reminded him of the man who put him on the streets. The man he wanted to kill.

He began absently following the man that whistled as he made his way to his house. The man digged for his keys in his pockets as he made his way up the front porch steps. Without thinking, he quickly made his way to the man just as he unlocked the front door. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and made it known that he was armed. "Scream, and I'll kill you." He was surprised to find his voice calm and firm from all the adrenaline that rushed through him. He could see the man tremble with the box of pizza still in his hand. "Good boy." He couldn't help but chuckle, "Now open the door."

The man slowly pulled out his keys, shaking as he did so. _What was with people being so slow?_

The door opened, and voices erupted inside the house. "Daddy's home!"

It was the annoying voice of a small girl. He growled, pushing the man inside the house. "Now, toss the keys." He pushed the man in front of him to keep a further distance, pushing him around. He tossed the keys just as the little girl appeared behind the stair case. Her eyes widened seeing the knife he had pointed at her father. He smiled, her face seeming to make this all the more fun.

"Living room. Now." He ordered, and he could see the weak dad let a tear escape as he looked at his daughter.

"You too, Come on!" He seemed to scream more at the child then the dad, but he had to admit. Children just pissed him off. They were nothing but selfish brats.

The girl began to cry, but she rushed to her dad and gave him a hug. "Shut up!" He screamed louder this time just as the mother came into view. She was holding a house phone, obviously trying to dial the cops.

"Put the phone down, or she dies!" The mother quickly threw the phone down as if it was on fire. He smiled, then pointed to the couch. "Sit."

They did as he said and he smiled.

"Anyone else happen to be in here?" He asked, "If I find you're lying -" He looked at the mother, "your husband and daughter dies right in front of you. Got that, lady?" She nodded.

"Answer me, you pathetic bitch." He growled and she cried more. "N-no one else is here!" She stuttered. God, he _hated_ when people stuttered. It only reminded him of his son.

"Shut up." He growled under his breath this time. He looked around the room, trying to find something to tie them up with.

"Guess I only have one option." He mumbled, and with one swift motion plunged the knife into the man's throat. His eyes widened in pain and screamed erupted.

"Shut up, or the girl's next!" He threatened, pulling at the little girl's hair. She cried out in pain, and the mother only cried harder. "No - no, please!"

"I said shut up!" Why can't people just do what he says?

Looking around once more, he thought of an idea.

He quickly made his way towards a tall lamp, then cut off the cord. He watched as the room got darker, and he made his way to the mother. He threw the cord at her. "Tie her arms up."

She nodded through tears and tied her crying daughter up. She seemed to be around the age of six or seven, but he couldn't tell. Still, he knew she must be old enough to understand to shut up when needed.

"Mommy-!" The girl began crying, and he pointed the bloody knife at her. "Did I say speak?" He yelled at her, and she looked down, closing her eyes as if it would make him disappear.

He groaned, then shoved the mom and daughter into a standing position. "Up the stairs. If you try to do anything funny, I'll kill you. Got it?" He watched as the mother nodded. "Speak when your asked something, dammit!" She cried harder, "Yes! I got it!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." She cried harder and he smiled.

They made their way to a large bedroom. He shoved the girl on it, and brought the mother towards the bathroom. "Don't scream, little girl. Or your mother get's it." The little girl nodded through tears, and he slammed the door as he entered the bathroom.

"What do you want from us?" She cried through sobs. He groaned.

"Did I ask you to speak?"

She nodded her head, and looked away. He began pulling his shirt off. "Where's your husband's clothes?"

"I-in the dresser." She stuttered, and he growled once again.

He opened the door, pushing her in front, and grabbed clothes from the dresser. Once satisfied, he pulled the mother back in the bathroom and slammed the door once again. He began turning the shower on as he undressed himself. Using his shirt, he turned the woman around and tied her hands. She cried harder.

"Shut up." He growled, becoming fully undressed. She looked away, and he forced her to sit on the ground as he stepped in. He could feel the warm, clean water dance on his skin, and suddenly felt calm as he thought of what he would have to do next.

0o0

Thirty minutes later, he had gotten out of the shower and dressed in the woman's husband's clothes. He had made the woman and child to go back downstairs and asked for any laptops or computers they owned. The woman showed her where a laptop was, then rushed to her husband's side, who lay lifeless on the crimson red couch.

He groaned, watching as the mother and child cried on the dead man. He shook his head, "Weak." He said, then shoved the knife into the woman's chest. Then, her stomach, then throat and so on. He couldn't seem to stop.

As the child's screaming echoed off the walls, he starred at her, giving her a small smile, then walked closer to her. Her mother and father's blood dripping off the shiny knife. She looked at him in horror. Then, in a sudden movement, the knife dug into her skull.

0o0

He was sitting in a coffee shop, typing away on the stolen computer. He smiled, remembering the last family he killed, and smiled at the fact that he at least didn't _look_ homeless anymore.

After killing the weak and pathetic child, he had found the parent's stash of 'hidden' money, and was able to get himself some coffee all the while he was searching for the man who ruined his life.

His son.

Finding his address and job was easy, even finding where he lived.

Finding the perfect way to get his attention, however, was much more fun and exciting part. He, however, doesn't know how to hack into files, so he needed to find someone else to do that for him.

He smiled, thinking just the right person.

0o0

 **I'm so confused on how to do those little line breaker thingys, so I just used "0o0" to separate everything. -shrugs-.**

 **Please review. It not only let's me know if people actually enjoy my works, but on what I need to work on in my writing. :) If you are confused about anything, feel free to ask, however I think I cleared some things up, and if not, it should be something that is cleared up in the next chapter.**

 **-Toxxic**


	2. Guardian Angel

**Hello, All! I feel like I'm on a roll here. :) I also feel like this chapter was way better than the first, especially near the end. However, it's also a lot longer. :) Hope you like. R &R. **

0o0

"Well, it doesn't take a master's degree of Psychology to know this guy's escalating, boss." Tony shook his head as he sketched the scene before him.

The bloody, gruesome scene.

"He's obviously traveling on foot, even though he had the opportunity to take the car." McGee pitched in, "but I'm pretty sure he doesn't look homeless now." McGee let out a small groan as he took pictures of the child who had a stab wound in the middle of her forehead. "I mean, as far as I know, the couple only had one car. Sold one since Neil Warner lost his job as a Insurance Consultant for harassment and needed the money, according to his neighbor, Linda Underwood."

"I talked to the neighbors, seems like Linda Underwood was out with her parents, and Leo and Cathy Fletcher were at their daughter's school play." Bishop said with a sigh as she placed her notepad in her pocket and continued to take pictures.

"Maybe Sandoval was his first kill? I mean, it was pretty messy, unorganized, and looked as if this guy just had a really bad temper and it got way out of hand." Tony started, "then he must've started enjoying it. He found that killing victims and taking their money was a way to get off the streets." DiNozzo shook his head and looked away from the gruesome bodies. "Must of _really_ had a bad temper though."

"I don't think he's targeting the military." Bishop added, "but the wife, Rose Warner, was a naval officer, Boss. But only for a short time before college."

Gibbs nodded in response. He looked at Ducky, "Time of Death?"

"Around the same time of our last victim, Jethro. Between 2200 and 2400 last night." Ducky sighed as he pulled the liver probe out of the child. "However, it does look like the husband died shortly before the wife and child."

"How shortly, Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he tried to avoid the image of the child. Damn it, he wanted to catch this bastard.

"Possibly an hour." Ducky said as he looked up at Palmer. "Help me out, Palmer, will you?"

"Yes, Ducky." Palmer answered as they helped lift the child into the black body bag.

"So, the wife and child watched as-?" Bishop began to speak, but she stopped shortly, not wanting to continue.

"Sadly, if this guy continues with this pattern, we'll soon be facing a body tomorrow morning, and possibly even more gruesome than this." Tony pointed out.

The room was silent as the agents took in that little bit of information. They continued to take photos, bag and tag and search for clues, trying not to let the anger get in the way.

0o0

It was getting close to dark, and the man was impatiently waiting on the side of the small shop waiting for Matt to finish up what he was doing. Time was running out. He needed to make the kill _tonight_ and only tonight. He just couldn't wait.

"Done." Came Matt's voice. The man smiled as he was handed back the computer. But, instead he threw it in the trash.

"What? What was that for?!" His voice rose and his eyes widened in shock. He laughed, feeling as if he just popped a child's balloon. "What's the address?"

Matt stared at him for a moment, then spoke firmly, "His name is Jessie Ross. Wife's dead, has a twelve year old named Tommy Ross. There's practically hundreds of reports saying this man abused this child, but no proof, so he hasn't been arrested."

He smiled then walked off without a word.

0o0

It was 1300. The team had arrived at another house, this time not related to any military personal at all. It was only one victim this time. A kid.

The scene was bloody. The kid was tied up to a chair, a bullet in his head. It wasn't just _how_ he died that scared them, but the fact that now they know he's carrying a gun.

The kid had bruises scattered all over his body, it almost was difficult just to tell what race he was. Both of his eyes were swollen shut, his arms were covered in cuts, and three knife wounds were in his thigh, stomach and calf muscle.

The entire living room was a bloody mess. Blood had scattered across the walls. The couches went from a creamy tan to a crimson red.

He was only twelve.

The team stared in horror, silently honoring the victim.

"Tony, bag and tag. Bishop, sketch the scene and McGee, go talk to the dad and sister." They all nodded silently as they went to their tasks.

McGee walked up to the dad, Jessie Ross. He was tan, muscular, had dark blonde hair, a scruffy beard, and dark brown eyes. He looked calm as he starred at the floor, his arms crossed over him.

"Hi, Mr. Ross, I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee, I just need to ask a few question." McGee started his normal introduction. The man didn't look away.

"Were you home when your son was -" McGee started, but the man spoke up. "No, I wasn't home." He said. McGee was almost surprised he didn't snap at him, since most parents that lose their children do.

"What about your daughter?"

He was silent at first, "No, she was with me."

"And where were you?" He questioned.

"We were..." More silence filled the air, "We were out for a walk." He said, but something seemed off.

McGee watched as he never made eye contact as he asked the rest of the questions. Still, he felt like there was something off about him.

Next, McGee had went upstairs were the daughter was, Molly Ross, who was only eight.

"Hey Molly, I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee, I'm here to ask a few questions. Is that okay?" He knelt down beside her. She was curled in a ball sitting under her desk.

She nodded with a few tears falling down her pink cheeks.

"Where you here when your brother was hurt?" He tried to soften his words, but she still seemed to flinch. He knew her dad said she was with him, but it was still mandatory to ask.

She nodded 'yes.'.

He stopped.

"You were here?"

She nodded again, "They were fighting again." She cried. McGee sat down, leaning against the bed that was next to her desk. He stared at her bright green eyes.

"Who? The man and your brother?"

She nodded 'no'. "My daddy and Tommy." She cried. There was silence for a moment, then she spoke, still unable to look at McGee. "At least I thought they were. I heard yelling, and I know he was hurting Tommy, just like they always do..." She trailed off, "Then I noticed it wasn't just daddy screaming, but two people. They were...they were both hurting Tommy." She cried harder, and McGee could feel a tug at his heart.

"Are you saying your dad hurt Tommy too?"

She nodded 'yes'. McGee took a deep breath. "Did he ever hurt you?"

She nodded 'yes.' "But mostly Tommy...he always protected me." Then, tears rushed out and she cried harder. McGee pulled her in, surprised she wasn't afraid of him.

Tears seemed to well up in his own eyes as he held her. "I'll protect you, Molly. You don't have to live with your dad anymore, okay?"

He felt her hug on tighter, "Please..." She trailed off, and he could feel her tears soak his shoulder.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up, seeing her dad.

"Molly, what the hell did you say to this man? They need to be doing their jobs, not listening to your pretend stories." He waved an angry hand in the air. She curled into a ball under the desk again.

McGee stood up quickly, sudden anger rushing through him.

"Molly needs to be under protective custody, Mr. Ross. We have to take her to NCIS right away." McGee tried not to let the anger he felt show, but it was getting hard.

"And why the hell's that? What'd she say to you? I'll tell you something, Agent McGee-" He took a step closer, "She's a filthy liar. Pathetic, that's what it is. She don't need no protective custody." He growled.

"Sorry, sir. But you need to be under protective custody as well. We have reason to believe he'll come after you two. Now please, our agents will assist you to the vehicle." He motioned his head for him to turn around and go downstairs, but he didn't budge. "Now, Mr. Ross." McGee warned. He starred at him, growled, then turned around.

McGee quickly pulled his phone out, dialing Gibbs. He knew he was only downstairs, but he didn't want Ross to hear him.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, don't tell anyone it's me. But, pretend we're having Ross and his daughter under protective custody right now, I'll explain later." There was a sigh, "It's what Molly said, boss."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, "Got it." He said, hanging up.

McGee sighed with relief then turned around and knelt beside Molly again. "Come on, I'll protect you." He gave a small smile.

"Promise, agent McGee?"

He smiled, knowing he shouldn't make promises when it came to a case, but spoke up anyway. "I promise."

0o0

Molly sat in the interrogation room holding Bert the Hippo Abby had let her barrow. But, even Bert's farts didn't seem to put a smile to her face.

Abby, Gibbs, Tony and even Bishop were on the other side, waiting to hear why McGee had brought both Jessie and Molly Ross into "protective custody."

"Alright, Molly, I hope you don't mind, but I have to ask a few questions again." He gave a comforting smile at Molly who looked at the hippo in return.

"Molly, where you there when your bother got hurt?"

She nodded a 'yes'.

"Do you think you can speak up so the recorder can hear you?"

"Yes, I-I'm sorry." She stuttered through tears. "It's okay, Honey. Don't apologize." She looked at him in shock, then quickly looked away.

"Where where you in the house, Molly?"

"I was...in my room, under my desk. I thought daddy and Tommy were fighting...again."

"And were they?" McGee questioned. She looked up at him with glassy green eyes. She nodded, "They were. But after awhile, I noticed it wasn't just him..." She trailed off, tears escaping her eyes.

"Was the other person a man?"

She nodded, "Y-yes. They both were mad at Tommy..."

"And what were they mad at Tommy for?"

There was silence at first then tears erupted. "They kept telling Tommy he was pathetic and a liar and worthless." She cried even harder, "That it was his fault that _I_ was a pathetic loser. I'm the reason Tommy is..."

"Molly, don't say that. You know it's not your fault."

Molly nodded, tears still in her eyes. She squeezed Bert the Hippo. McGee gave a small smile at the noise, even though he hated that Molly was too sad to smile back.

"I remember hearing them hitting him over and over and over...I just wanted it to end!" She raised her voice, suddenly standing up. She was silent, then sat back down, feeling ashamed. "Then I heard the gunshot."

There was silence again. "I'm sorry, Molly." McGee paused, "Did your dad ever hit you?"

She nodded, "Not as much as Tommy. Tommy always protected me. If only I stood up for myself..."

"It's not your fault, Molly." McGee said, feeling his own tears began to rise. He took a deep breath, pushing his emotions aside.

"Did you get to see the man's face?"

Molly shook her head, "Yeah, I saw him."

McGee felt a tiny bit of hope spark within him, "Do you think you can work with the lovely woman that let you barrow Bert to help identify the man?"

She was silent at first, then nodded.

She was silent for a while, then she spoke up.

"You don't understand what it was like..." She trailed off, mumbling under her breath. "You don't understand, Agent McGee. Being alone, being hit everyday.."

McGee froze, shocked by the sudden change of tone. She didn't seem angry, but she seemed ashamed and depressed and isolated.

He knew all too well how she felt.

"And why would you think that?" McGee questioned. She looked at him.

"Your happy. People like me don't get to be happy...don't deserve to." She trailed off again. McGee took a deep breath, then placed a comforting hand over hers, which was still holding Bert the Hippo tightly.

"I know exactly what your going through, Molly." He began, surprised his words were so calm. He felt anxious, knowing what he was about to say was in front of his team. His family, who he never told.

"You do?" Molly questioned in disbelief.

McGee nodded, "My dad used to..." He trailed off, feeling his emotions come on stronger than before, but he tried shaking them off. "He hurt my sister and I too, Molly." Another sigh, "I know what it's like. To feel...alone, like no one is there. To be afraid to go home every single day. Afraid for the yelling, the hitting." More silence. Molly was starring at him in shock, her mouth slightly hung open. He wondered if his team looked the way Molly did too. "I was afraid he would hurt my sister, Sarah. Afraid that it was never going to end. I thought I didn't deserve happiness either, Molly. I know what it's like to be beaten then tossed around like a voodoo doll - to be ignored when I needed the attention most. When I was sick, it was just me and my sister. When it got bad..." He trailed off, then noticed he was rambling. He felt tears in his eyes. "Molly, you deserve to be happy. And you won't have to deal with your dad any more. You're safe now."

"Promise?"

He was silent at first then gulped. "I promise, sweetie."

Molly squeezed McGee's hand, then McGee squeezed Bert the Hippo, the noise echoing the tiny room. Molly laughed, a beautiful, heart-warming laugh.

"Alright, Molly. How about we take Bert here and head down to Miss. Abigal's lab and start finding this guy, huh?" McGee smiled, and Molly smiled in return. He stood up, and she immediately took his hand. He paused, smiled eye to eye, then made his way out of the room. The team had walked out of the observation room. Abby put on a smile, but McGee knew it was fake. He knew she wanted to talk about what had just happened.

Abby held Molly's hand and began walking to her lab as she began to ask what kind of food she wanted from the vending machine.

"Gosh, Probie." Tony was the first to speak up, but McGee didn't mind. He needed to keep his past in the past.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Tony asked. McGee took a deep breath, "Well," He started, "Didn't think talking about my past was a great way to pick up any woman and it sure as hell ain't a great way to start a conversation." McGee joked. Molly had sure made him feel warm and happy somehow, and he wasn't going to let this case bring him down. He was determined.

DiNozzo and Bishop seemed to smile at how McGee was taking it so well, but he could still see the hurt in his eyes. "Guys, come on." He said, pushing through them as they made their way to the squad room. "You couldn't have honestly expect me to randomly go, "hey guys, I was abused." like, really? It's nothing. It's over."

"Well, I told you about my past." DiNozzo still felt hurt.

"Really? Cause it seemed to me that it took forever to find out you had an ex-fiancee." McGee didn't hold a grudge against him. In fact, he respected his privacy. But, he wanted to get his point across. "That was your choice not to tell, DiNozzo. This was mine."

"But that's different." DiNozzo began to argue. Bishop just watched in silence, seeming to be entertained by the conversation.

"And how's that, DiNozzo?" McGee questioned with a glare.

"I don't know! We just-We just always thought you know, everything was all good with the McGee's. I don't know about Bishop here, but it seems that everyone always has some trouble going on with their family."

McGee seemed to tense up a little. Is that how his team felt? That outside NCIS, he had the perfect little family?

"DiNozzo, maybe I didn't mention it because I don't want you to pity me, okay? Plus, it's not _just_ my secret, but Sarah's too."

DiNozzo was silent at first, but he had one more thing bugging him. "What happened to your dad then?"

They had reached the bullpen and began sitting at their desks. DiNozzo couldn't seem to be able to sit down with this new information.

"He was in prison for some time. I don't know where he is now. Last I heard he was on the streets."

There was silence, because now it was obvious this conversation was beginning to bother McGee.

"Well, McGee, you seemed to bond really well with Molly. Made her open up. Because of you, were going to get this guy." Bishop gave a comforting smile. He smiled back, "Thank you, Bishop."

She nodded then began to type on her computer.

"What's going to happen to Ross? I mean, why say he's in protective custody?" DiNozzo questioned, still unsure of what McGee was up to. McGee sighed, "We need evidence to take Molly away. That's why I said we were bringing them in protective custody, so he would agree to separate him and Molly, so I could talk to her. Otherwise, he would demand a warrant and who knows what would happen to Molly then."

DiNozzo nodded, "Good Idea, McSpartyPants." DiNozzo teased as he finally sat down.

They began typing away, searching for anything to find the man that had did this to them.

"So, you think Ross helped all along?" Bishop was the first to question.

The two looked up, and suddenly DiNozzo and McGee rolled their chairs to the middle of their desk. Bishop hesitated, confused by the sudden movement, then quickly rolled her chair in the middle with them.

"I think Ross just played along." McGee said. As sick as the theory was, he didn't doubt Ross' motives.

"You think the guy just comes along and beats his kid and he _helped_ the bastard?" DiNozzo said in disgust, but nodded in agreement. "This guy is sick." He growled as he spoke.

"What happened to the mother?" Bishop suddenly asked. McGee rolled his chair back to his computer, quickly typing something in, then gave a long sigh.

"Died in a car accident." He paused, then quickly looking away. "I bet you he felt Tommy was the reason why."

"Why you think that, Probie?" DiNozzo asked. McGee started reading the file on his computer again.

"Personal reasons, for one. I find that abusers have no logic." He tried to give a small laugh, but couldn't seem to find humor in the situation. DiNozzo was better at that then he was. "Tommy was in the car when it crashed. Just him and his mom. He watched her die." He trailed off, closing his eyes. Molly's case seemed all too familiar. She reminded him of Sarah, and Tommy of him.

He opened his eyes once more, seeing the two agents stare at him in concern.

"Personal reasons, McGee?" DiNozzo began to interrogate him.

McGee sighed, not wanting to explain, but he figured he had already told them about his dad so he might as well.

"When my mom died, my dad blamed me. It's what triggered his abusive behavior." McGee seemed to grimace, as if in pain, at the long ago memory.

"How'd she die?" Bishop asked, curious.

"Car crash." He began to trail off, "Molly reminds me of Sarah." McGee finally chocked out, and he suddenly felt weak. He didn't know why, but bringing up his past to the team didn't seem as hard until now. Until he finally admitted how similar the two cases were to each other.

"You said your dad's on the streets?" DiNozzo pointed out. McGee looked at him. At first, confused on where he was going, then his eyes widened. "DiNozzo, you can't be seriously considering my dad-"

"It's a possibility, Probie."

McGee shook his head, refusing to believe it. "I think we're getting off task here, Tony. We should get back to work." He stood up and left the squad room, making his way towards Abby's lab.

0o0

The team sat silently in the bullpen typing away as they searched for any possible evidence to get Ross behind bars, and anything to identify the killer and who Ross had worked with that night.

Abby and Molly strolled into the squad room, hand in hand.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby's perky voice echoed across the orange walls. All the agent's head popped up to see Abby gripping a paper and Molly still holding onto Bert the Hippo as if her life depended on it.

"What, Abs?" Gibbs questioned as he took his glasses off. Abby handed him the paper. McGee squinted, then gave it back. "Alright, send out a BOLO." He ordered. The team all stood up to see the sketch Molly had helped Abby with.

"Abs, are you sure?" Came McGee's voice.

Abby looked at him with curious eyes. "Did you seriously just ask that? Of course I'm sure!"

There was a small moment of silence, then DiNozzo spoke up. "McGee, do you recognize him?" He asked, fearing he knew the answer.

That seemed to get everyone's attention. Gibbs starred at him with concern. "That's my dad." McGee's voice came out firmly, but inside he didn't know how he felt.

Scared? Disappointed? Sad? He wasn't sure.

He felt DiNozzo place a hand of comfort on his shoulder and he tensed up at the sudden movement.

The case was getting too personal for him. He was starting to edge back into his previous ways. He didn't want to be that scared little boy again. No, he _wasn't_ that scared little boy again. He was a grown-ass federal agent.

"You think he's been trying to contact you, McGee?" Bishop interjected. McGee gave a nervous sigh, "I don't know why he would want to." He spoke, a hint of anger in his voice.

He moved on, so why couldn't his dad move on too? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"I should call Sarah." He said, rubbing his temples just as he felt a warm hand intertwine in his. He looked down seeing Molly staring at him. She smiled, "It's okay, Agent Timmy. You protect me, so I protect you."

The room was in awe. McGee smiled and knelt down. He gave the young girl a warm hug. For some reason, she made him feel like everything was going to be alright. He only hoped he wouldn't get too close to the girl, and vise versa. Child protective services would soon take her away and she would end up stuck in foster care.

His heart ached, knowing exactly what she was about to go through. But, instead, without the protection of her big brother.

"Do you have any idea where he might be, McGee?" Gibbs questioned, knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"Haven't spoke to him in years." McGee said as he stood up. Molly held his hand again and he smiled, but he knew what his boss was thinking.

 _Don't get too attached._ McGee seemed to repeat over and over in his head, but his heart only seemed to sink more. All he could think about is what Molly was about to go through. The seemingly hundreds of foster homes she was going to go through, the schools and friends she would have to continuously get attached to and leave, knowing she would have to do it all over again until finally she just stops feeling completely.

 _Stop thinking like that._

"You okay, Probie?" DiNozzo snapped McGee out of his thoughts. He put on a fake smile, "Yea, I'm fine." He lied.

This case was going to be harder than he thought.

0o0

 **Ahhh, who else is falling in love with Molly? Me for sure! I'm loving her character. Funny how I named her after my dog, whose nothing like her and is actually a tiny bully. xD But, I felt like adding Molly to the story was the perfect entrance for...Bert the Hippo! Who doesn't like that farting hippo? -Suddenly googles where to buy one-**

 **Actually, you should google it, because I just came across an article about a lawsuit against bert the farting hippo! Yes, I realize how stupid it sounds.. anyway, just an interesting fact. But, I still want one. Alright, rant over. Peace.**

 **-Toxxic**


	3. Pain

**Kind of a short and somewhat sad chapter, but I'm kinda stuck on what to do. I'm going to be honest with you, I rarely ever actually finish any of my stories, but now that I somewhat have an idea on how to finish it, I feel like it's too sudden. Gosh, I know it's a short story, but damn...too soon! Anyway, please R &R, lovlies.**

0o0

It's been a week since the killing of Tommy Ross and two other killings had taken place. Thankfully, they were starting to see more time between each killing, unlike when he started. But, each crime resembled close to McGee's own case, and it was starting to get to him.

The good news was that they were able to find enough evidence against Jessie Ross to put him behind bars for a long time. However, when Child Protective Services came to take Molly, it was the most heart-breaking moment McGee ever felt on his years on the team.

"You promised!" He remembered her screaming at the top of her lungs in the middle of the squad room, throwing Bert the Hippo across the room. The entire team was stunned by the sudden change of behavior, but McGee wasn't surprised. He knew she would feel betrayed. He knew the feeling a little too well.

He kneeled down to meet her eye to eye. He already felt tears in his eyes. How much tears could one man shed?

"Molly..." He began, but he couldn't find the words. Nothing could describe how much he hated doing this, but he couldn't protect her forever.

"You promised..." She trailed off, tears began falling from her sparkling green eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes reminded of his own. Her fits and her voice and everything about her reminded him of Sarah. It felt like he was leaving Sarah forever. Something he just couldn't do.

He couldn't control his emotions anymore. He felt the tears escape his eyes. In front of his team, he sat there starring into the watery eyes of Molly Ross, who was now being taken away into foster care.

"There's nothing I can do." The words seemed to burn in his throat. He felt nauseated and light headed. He hated this. He wanted nothing more to hold her. He considered adapting her himself, but Gibbs gave him the death glare. "You can't pick up every hurt kid off the street, McGee." He had told him that day, "You can't save everyone."

And he hated it. Hated how he couldn't save everyone. He hated how he couldn't protect her forever, like he promised, and still not be accused of trying to be everyone's hero.

It seemed like forever until Molly gave one last whimper then lunged herself into McGee's arms. He knew his entire team - no, the entire floor - were watching him holding the crying, broken little girl.

He had hung a picture of her at his desk that day, holding Bert the Hippo and smiling. She didn't know the picture was taken, making it all the more beautiful. He had given her his card and to call if anything goes wrong. He hoped she would never be in trouble.

After Molly was taken, John McGee had ruined two more families. The first, Courtney Jacobs. Her mother was the abuser, her father had died from a drug overdose. She was strapped to a chair, just like Tommy Ross, and beaten, then shot point blank in the head. It seemed like she too was killed by both John McGee and her own mother.

They were able to arrest the mother, and few days later the team had went to Courtney's funeral, only to see that one other person came: Her best friend.

It was a sad experience. A young teenage girl dies from her abuser only to have a funeral with a bunch of strangers and one friend come to visit.

The second victim was Jackie Gardner. She was fifteen with a ten year old brother. Jackie's father, Spencer Gardner, had also taken place in the beating and death of Jackie. Her brother, however, was forced to watch. Only showing that John McGee was indeed escalating, but not in the time between each killing, but the way he killed each victim.

The brother, Henry Gardner, was sent away to Foster care since his drug dealer grandparents didn't want anything to do with him. McGee, however, tried not to get too attached, but failed miserably.

Then, came Cassandra Miles. Her case hit closer to home than he ever expected. He hated feeling like his father was winning. But, this time, his target changed.

Cassandra Miles, seventeen years old, was the protector. The one that took all the beatings to protect her sister, Elizabeth Miles. So far, John McGee had killed only the one's that reminded him of Timothy, which was the protector.

But, this time was different. He killed the one most resembling Sarah. Or, in other words, the _protected._

Elizabeth Miles wasn't just tied to a chair and beaten senseless, but was stabbed multiple times, and although missing any major arteries, it allowed her to bleed a very painful and slow death. Cassandra was tied up as well, forced to watch the whole thing. Her father, Walter Miles, had taken part in it as well.

"How often had he hit you?" McGee had asked. It felt like the thousandth time he asked this week. He looked at the file, unable to meet her icy blue eyes.

"Every damn day." There was a hint of anger in her voice, but he knew it wasn't directed at him.

There was what seemed to be a long silence. "I'm sorry for your loss, Cassy." He said, quickly shortening her name.

She felt tears escape her eyes, "Lizzy always called me that..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" He began, taking a deep breath. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Damn it, Tim. Why is this so hard?_

"I finally got enough money to move the hell out." She said between gritted teeth. "I never expected _her_ to die." She cried harder, looking away from McGee. She grimaced in pain, and he wasn't sure if she was in physical or just emotional pain. He was starting to get confused between the two.

"Are you-"

She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "Sorry, that happens sometimes." She said, then paused, remembering he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I tend to get pains in my stomach a lot. It's nothing." She added, then looked away. Her face flushed, as if embarrassed.

"Our ME can look at you if you want."

Suddenly, she seemed to feel like a burden. "No, no. I - it's nothing. It's just from...it's just when I'm sad, my body translates my emotions through physical symptoms." He watched her explain.

"Have you went to the doctor?" He questioned.

She gave a small chuckle, "Please, according to my dad and whatever doctor he had called, it's all in my head." She paused, "I don't think I ever went to the doctor before..."

He took a deep breath. _Is that why his father chose this family? Because he medically neglected him as well, and wanted to remind him the scars he had left behind?_

"I understand." McGee absent mindlessly said.

"You do?" She said, almost dripped with sarcasm.

He nodded, "Was abused and medically neglected myself, Cassy- I mean, Cassandra." He quickly corrected himself, but knew he already caused damage. His face turned red, feeling ashamed for the stupid slip up.

"Our ME could check you now. And don't say no, I don't care what a damn ignorant doctor told you, you're seeing a real doctor, you here?" He suddenly felt like he channeled Gibbs as he ordered her with a smile creeping up his rosy cheeks. She gave a small, but fake, smile. "Fine. I just don't -"

"Don't what?" He questioned, as if daring her to speak.

"I don't want to be a bother. It's my fault for being sick."

He felt a tug at his heart, remembering when he had felt the same thing.

He took a deep breath as he began closing the files in front of him, "There was this case up in Wisconsin I read about." McGee didn't meet her eyes, "Her parents refused her medical treatment as she was progressively getting worse. They were religious, and thought that she would be in the hands of God." He shook his head, still looking at the closed files. "Turned out she had type 1 diabetes and just after her case was brought to court, she died. Her health problems were ignored for too long. It could of been a simple. Go to the doctor, take meds and be okay." He sighed, "Your health isn't something to ignore, Cassandra. Take it from me who ended up three years going in for what seemed like hundreds of check ups at the doctors simply because my dad ignored my health for so long." He sighed at the memory, "And it may seem something so little, Cee." He said, accidentally shortening her name again. "But, even anxiety can cause major health problems."

He patted her hand which laid limp on the cold, metal table. She looked at him with glassy eyes, "Are you okay now? I mean - obviously your okay, but...was it ever that bad?"

He shrugged, "I never expected anxiety to cause simple things like asthma." Another sigh, "but I'm alive, and I'm healthy...and I'm happy, and so will you." He began to stand up, taking the files. He walked to the door, and opened it for Cassandra.

"Thank you, Agent McGee." She said as she stood up and walked past him. Ducky began leading her down to his lab.

DiNozzo came from the observation room, looking just as shocked as he was when he first found out he was an abuse victim.

"Good work, Probie." DiNozzo gave a soft smile. Gibbs came up from behind DiNozzo.

"You okay?"

Hearing those words from his boss only made him realize how personal this case got. He nodded, then spoke firmly. "I just need some air." He turned and left, feeling like the horribly painted orange walls were closing in.

How has his father still managed to ruin his life without even being near him?

0o0

 **A/N: Ah, I'm really liking Cassandra. Yea, I kind of have a _deep emotional connection_ with Molly and Cassandra. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because I play certain music when I'm writing certain chapters. Like this one, I had really depressing music on it, and I was literally crying while writing it. (Yes, I realize that this chapter probably wasn't that sad, and yes, I realize I'm very serious when it comes to writing now. and Yes, I realize I'm rambling and should shut the hell up.) Anyway, so now I'm willing to take any suggestions whatsoever you would fantasize about relating to this story. Say anything, and I will consider it! Hell, what am I saying, I'm probably going to post another chapter before anyone can get the chance to even _read_ this chapter. Alright, I'm going now.. - Toxxic**


End file.
